


darling, don't worry

by nalbwanalbwa



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coming of Age, Fluff, Jihoon's mom ships panwink, M/M, aka an excuse for me to write a perfect Guanlin, but this is really a panwink fic, flashback of nielwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalbwanalbwa/pseuds/nalbwanalbwa
Summary: Insecurity always looks ugly to Jihoon but like any other things he puts on, Guanlin wears his gracefully – and like any other things about Guanlin, it just makes Jihoon falls a tad more, a little harder





	darling, don't worry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I finally wrote and finished my first panwink fic yAY!! 
> 
> Albeit a bit (read: very, I'm so so sorry, Jess!) late, this is my submission for [ Sparks Fly](https://twitter.com/sparksfly2033) ; a panwink new years-themed fic fest so I hope you guys like it and enjoy the amazing fics that have been posted by the other authors, too! And oh, this is not beta-ed as of now but I will comeback to fix stuffs latter so please be understanding heh

 

There are many instances where Jihoon forgets that he is a dating a younger man. Never mind that Guanlin is heads taller than him, or that his jaws are prominently sharp even right when he wakes up after midnight ramen, or Guanlin’s preferences of slacks and casual pants, paired with crisp shirts, instead of jeans and streetwear – it is more about how Guanlin reprimands Jihoon to not let the dirty dishes sit in the sink overnight, and how Guanlin always reminds him to tie the condoms before throwing them away the rare times he has to do that and simply when Guanlin has to drag him to bed when he is too into his games to remember that he now works a 9-to-5 office job and has to leave home at 8.30am if he wants to clock in on time, and work is not something he can skip whenever he feels like it, unlike classes in college.

 

Guanlin still has the luxury of six hours of classes per day at most, though Jihoon only sees it as one after he started working a year ago, after completing his mandatory military services.

And apart from the fact that Guanlin only needs to spare a few hours in college before returning to their shared apartment, there are also some other moments that turn on the switch in Jihoon’s head, lighting up a huge billboard that says _Your boyfriend is a college student that is 3 years your junior_ in bold neon letters.

Like, right now, when Guanlin is sprawling and stretching his long limbs on the three-seater sofa that takes up almost all the space of their living room, a small towel hanging loosely around his neck that protects the Lakers jersey he is wearing from any stray droplet of water dripping from his damp hair. Jihoon wants to tell him that he probably should not match the bright mustard basketball jersey with a pastel pink track bottom that he got from God knows where, but Guanlin has always forgone his fashion sense at home, anyway.

“There’s only you around, hyung,” he has reasoned before, when Jihoon pointed out the big gap between his choice of clothes at home and when he goes out. “It’s not that you know what looks good.”

That has been an outright insult to Jihoon’s horrible fashion sense, but it is also a justified one so Jihoon never brings it up again.

Plus, Guanlin still looks good in anything – or without anything, but it is still too early to talk about that – and as Jihoon takes a sit on the floor next to sofa, he realizes that he likes it more when Guanlin has his hair down, instead of styled up like his to-go look. 

“Is it the new episode of the Playlist drama?” he asks, peering at the tablet pc that Guanlin is staring at. The interface shows the Facebook app, but the video that is playing looks a lot like the usual setting for the mobile dramas with simple plot, basic camerawork, and lacklustre performance by new actors, which happen to be a guilty pleasure for both of them. “Play it from the beginning again, I want to watch too.”

Guanlin makes a small sound of whining but slides his finger to the start of the progress bar nevertheless.

Jihoon rests his head on the small space on the sofa, next to Guanlin’s bony shoulder. Halfway of the 10 minutes video, he can feel Guanlin shifting closer, and his breath ghosts over Jihoon’s half-dried hair.

“Hyung,” Guanlin breaks the silence when the episode ends, and they proceed to idly watch the recommended videos that play automatically.

Jihoon hums to let his boyfriend know that he is listening, while his eyes are fixed to the Dingo video on an idol surprising his fan, wondering how much scripted the whole thing is.

Yet nothing comes up even after some time of waiting, and Jihoon peers at the younger man curiously as it is unlike Guanlin to suddenly drop a conversation like that. Guanlin’s eyes are fixed at the screen, his expression unreadable; he has always had a mild case of resting bitch face, but they have been dating and living together for almost a year, and have known each other for even longer, so Jihoon has a slight hunch that something is bothering Guanlin, after all.

“What is it, Guanlin-ah?” he asks, looking up to see Guanlin’s face more clearly.

Guanlin glances down and their eyes meet. It takes a few more seconds before he starts talking. “I don’t like your new shampoo. It doesn’t smell nice. Stop trying random ones, and just stick to the one I recommend you, please, hyung.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes but smells his hair towel draped over his shoulder all the same. It smells just okay to him; who knows what is Guanlin’s standard of nice smell, but in this case, it is easier to relent than to argue with him.

“I’ll finish it up and never buy it again, alright?” Jihoon promises, all while knowing he will find the bottle thrown in the trash can the next day.

“Also, hyung, I’m spending the Lunar New Year with your family.”

 

 _That_ is more likely of what Guanlin has wanted to say, though it does still make Jihoon slightly taken aback. Guanlin has been spending Chuseok with Jihoon’s family ever since he came to the country several years ago, but Lunar New Year is as important in Taiwan, where Guanlin is from, as it is in South Korea and Guanlin has always made sure he comes home for the celebration every year.

“You are not going home?” asks Jihoon, now sitting up.

“Yeah, I forgot to book the flight ticket, and the prices have all gone up now.”

Jihoon cannot help but to snort at the measly reason. He knows a lot of people who can use the excuse but Guanlin is never one of them; there is no flight tickets expensive enough for Guanlin, or his family while it matters, to not be able to afford. The fact that Guanlin is studying in a foreign country without any scholarships and paying half of the rent of the 3-room apartment in the middle of Seoul without having any part-time job whatsoever says enough about the financial status of Guanlin’s family – not that Guanlin will talk about it unless he is asked. He does get the question a lot, though; and his answers depend on whether the people who ask are genuinely curious about his lack of financial aids (“There are more people who need the scholarships and the part-time jobs more than me; it wouldn’t be right for me to take those away from them.”) or simply looking down at the lavish lifestyle he casually displays on the social media (“That’s right, my parents spoil me; who else they should be spoiling, anyway?”)

“Lai Guanlin,” Jihoon calls out, his voice a little more serious now that Guanlin is still focusing on the tablet screen instead of paying full attention of the conversation they are having. “What’s up? Why so suddenly?”

Guanlin knows more than to ignore it when Jihoon has started to call him by his full name instead of the usual _Guanlin-ah_ , so he relents and puts the tablet down with a sigh. “Why, I can’t spend the holiday with your family?”

Jihoon lets out a louder, longer sigh. “It’s not that you can’t. You know you are always welcomed. But it’s Lunar New Year, shouldn’t you be spending it with your parents and your sister?”

“I already told my parents; they are okay with it. As long as Mother and Father and you hyungs are willing to have me.”

 

* * *

 

Almost two weeks have passed since the conversation and even now, Jihoon thinks that the little guilt trip Guanlin was trying to impose on him is completely unnecessary. While Jihoon’s father is fairly unconcerned whether he got two or three young men in his house during the New Year celebration as long as they are all legal and can join him in his alcohol galore, Jihoon’s brother Sungwoo obviously likes having Guanlin around even if it is just to have someone to hear him chatter all day long; which Jihoon has no slightest compassion for – and their mother, god bless her – is simply delighted and overjoyed by Guanlin’s presence.

After all, the lady has mentally adopted the Taiwanese young man from years back, even way before Jihoon and Guanlin got together.

Oh, and she was also mostly responsible for the fact that Jihoon and Guanlin being together now.

Jihoon is not proud of it, but there were times when he thought he knew better than his mother. He was lucky that his family was relatively fine with him coming out right before he entered college – again, his father did not care if his youngest son was interested in male or female as long as Jihoon can still be his drinking buddy every time he came home. His mother had taken a slightly longer time to wrap the fact around her head, but Jihoon remembers the first thing she did was to confirm with Sungwoon that her other son would be able to give them grandchildren.

“I could give you one in next 9 months, if you let me, mum,” 24-year-old, halfway through his college degree after completing his military attachment, Sungwoon had assured him, and had a pear thrown right at the middle of his forehead.

So, Jihoon was free to date in his college years, though the first time he was serious enough with someone to bring him home, it was when he was in his last year of 3-year course. The person was an upperclassman from the same school of business, though in different department. Kang Daniel was 23, a Management Information Systems major with a body build of a model and a smile that of a child and while his initial decision to date Daniel had a lot to do with what came in package with those 55cm shoulders and 120cm legs, Jihoon had hoped that Daniel’s adorable bunny teeth, on top of his boy-next-door friendliness, would charm his mother.

It just so happened that his mother had looked past those and decided that she did not like Daniel.

Of course, his mother, being herself, did not explicitly say it out loud – but Jihoon knew something was off when she did not say anything after Daniel went home after a dinner together.

“He’s a lovely young man,” she had said when Jihoon asked. “Have you met his mother that he talked so much about?”

Jihoon did not even know where to start, but along the way he ended up ranting to his mother about how Daniel’s mother made it a habit to compare him to the man Daniel had previously dated, a chambering student that had finished his military service in marine corps, which was of course, all mothers’ 1-pick by default.

 

Soon after, entered Lai Guanlin.

There were only three years gap of their ages, but back then, Jihoon had seen Guanlin as a child. A brave boy that had come to a foreign country alone right after finishing high school in his hometown, Taipei to enrol into a business school in Seoul – but still, a child. It was funny that Jihoon had seen him that, considering that Guanlin was already heads taller than him even the first time they met (he had grown some more after) but despite his long limbs, Guanlin’s eyes were round and clear and when he smiled, his gums peeked out a little, making Jihoon could not help but to smile along.

It was probably that smile that charm Jihoon’s mother, too, because it had all started with Jihoon receiving a call from his mother as he was lazing around on Daniel’s bed after submitting his assignment on the last few minutes before the deadline. For the first time his mother did not ask about his whereabout – which worked to his favour because he did not really want to explain to his mother about sleeping over at Daniel’s room on a Tuesday night – and proceeded right away to rave about this foreign student that was now staying at their house for a host family program. He managed to register in some information from her rushed and excited words; that the student was a boy from Taiwan, about to enter Yonsei’s School of Business in spring, and would be staying in Jihoon’s old room for few months.

Jihoon had ended the call with a promise to drop in home in the weekend to meet this _young, pure soul_ , as his mother as phrased it – at the sight of his boyfriend getting out of the bathroom in nothing but loosely tied bathrobe.

Guanlin was exactly how his mother had described. He was quiet at first, and conversation was scarce due to the lack of Korean vocabulary on Guanlin’s side, and Chinese or English on Jihoon’s side. Jihoon had to admit that he has gone home on the weekend only to appease his mother, and planned to go back to the college dorm after lunch, but somehow, after the fulfilling homemade dinner that was a refreshing change from fried chickens and Chinese take-outs that he usually lived by, Jihoon found himself sitting cross-legged at the living room going through the Korean-for-beginner workbooks with Guanlin.

His mother told him not to laugh at Guanlin’s clumsy attempts to pronounce some words, but Guanlin giggled along when Jihoon tried his best to hide his amusement so personally Jihoon thought it was no big deal if both of them were enjoying it.

Nevertheless, his mother was pleased enough that the two of them were getting along. Guanlin helped around at the local health centre where she spent her free time volunteering, after some more weekends with Jihoon in the house, his grasp of language had improved greatly, impressing the people around him.

“Your father took me drinking with him and his friends last night,” Guanlin told Jihoon when the latter, dropping by for a brunch on a Sunday, found him curling on bed with hangover. “I couldn’t understand much what they were talking about, so I kept drinking. The tteokbokki is really good, though, hyung, we should go there sometime.”

 Jihoon snorted, trying to let it pass that his father _never_ brought him drinking with his rowdy friends, not that Jihoon wanted to, anyway. He stroked Guanlin’s hair and pats him back to sleep. “If you want to take me out for a date, not at the place my father goes drinking, please, Guanlin-ah.”

Guanlin’s eyes shot open at the prospect of taking Jihoon out for a date, though the suddenly onslaught of light made him whimpered slightly. “Okay. I’ll take you to whatever place you want.”

Jihoon had not taken it seriously back then, but Guanlin was relentless about it even after the family host program and ended and he officially enrolled into the university. It was when he had yet another fight with Daniel – always about the same old thing that involved Daniel’s mother and her blatant preference for Daniel’s ex-boyfriend – that Jihoon finally agreed to let Guanlin treat him out for a meal.

Guanlin did not ask why Jihoon finally agreed on a date after months of pushing it back, or why Jihoon kept checking his phone and bit his lips disappointedly at the sight of no new notification – he only asked if Jihoon was feeling fine and did not pursue to the topic when Jihoon tried his best to assure him that everything was okay.

Jihoon was supposed to pick a place, but he used the chance to let Guanlin choose one instead, and Guanlin took him to a restaurant where he claimed cook the most authentic Taiwan cuisines in Seoul. Jihoon was never big on trying new foods, but he liked how Guanlin excitedly explained the dishes one by one – at the rate he was going, it seemed like the menu consisted of mostly Guanlin’s favourite foods, which Jihoon doubted.

He also liked the way Guanlin looked anticipatedly when he was about to take his first bite of something, those round eyes sparkling bright, and mouth spread into an expectant smile, that he could not help but to tease him a little along the way. At the end of the night, when Guanlin walked him back to the back entrance of his dorm after so much insistence, on Guanlin’s side, and so much resistance, on Jihoon’s side, Jihoon had managed to feel a lot better than when he had left the room hours ago.

Yet things never got better between Jihoon and Daniel, there were always some other issues to fight over once they made up, and it started to get tiring. Jihoon was not one to give up easily, but sometimes he wondered if Kang Daniel was really worth fighting over for.

“What his mother thinks of me don’t matter that much, mum,” Jihoon had tried to convince his mother the first time the issue was brought up. “It’s not like I’m going to be a stay-at-home daughter-in-law of some sort.”

And his mother had smiled at him and shook her head. “Are you sure? You are thinking of going long-term with someone’s only son, though, and from what I gathered it’s only him and his mother now. I won’t tell you who to date, Jihoon-ah, you are a man now, but I don’t want to see my son having a hard time later.”

They had never talked about it again, but when Jihoon hung around at the house and hog the television with his set of Playstation4 on a long weekend, his mother knew something was up and bothering her youngest son who would have never spent the holiday with his parents when he could go for a short trip with his boyfriend instead.

“Daniel seems like a good man,” she said then, when Jihoon addressed the matter, trying to be as nonchalant and brief as possible. “But it’s not like you lack of other good man that you can be with, minus all the problems.”

His mother may try to be subtle, but Jihoon deemed it unnecessary because the gentleman in question did not bother to be so. If anything, Guanlin was doing his best to show how much he cared about Jihoon _and_ it was not friendship that he was aiming for. The only thing that Guanlin had yet to do it to confess his feelings outright, but Jihoon would have to be blind not to notice the signs anyway.

He knew very well that it was not fair to compare between the two men when he was in two different situations with both of them; Daniel, too, was struggling to keep the relationship afloat despite the apparent disapproval of his mother, while Guanlin was merely trying to make his simple crush work. No matter how much he enjoyed spending the time with Guanlin so far, especially relative to the stifled air he shared around Daniel, there was no absolute guarantee that it would stay smooth sailing between the two of them down the road.

Nevertheless, he made a decision that one night when Daniel let his tongue loose in just another heated argument and while Jihoon could tolerate a lot of things, he definitely would not let it slide if Daniel actually thought he _wasn’t even trying to be good enough_ , to take the exact words uttered by the older man.

Jihoon never told Guanlin about the break-up, but Guanlin was not only smart enough to get into a coveted university, he also knew how to combine pieces of puzzles together and put two and two together without Jihoon having to spell it out. Jihoon had expected that Guanlin probably was just waiting for the right time to confront him about the matter, but the discussion never came up – but there were absolutely some changes in their dynamics after.

It was not the first time for either of them, but Jihoon took notice of every single milestone of their relationship, even something as trivial as the first time Guanlin took his hand into a tender hold, or the first time Jihoon intertwined their fingers together, or the first time Guanlin slightly bent down to give him a goodnight kiss, or the first time Jihoon pulled him down and claimed his lips, and to something totally worth remembering like the first time they fell into Guanlin’s bed, hasty fingers fighting to be the one who undress each other first, on the day Jihoon received his conscription letter for his mandatory military service.

All the moments stood out to him, even now when they had become fading, fond memories – because each time Guanlin would be smiling like he was the happiest man in the world, and in his eyes, Jihoon saw the reflection of another one.

Of course, they had bad days too, and the numbers had been increasing especially after Jihoon started living together in the apartment Guanlin had previously rented alone, as soon as he completed his service and landed a job a year ago – but fast forward through those times that Jihoon wished to let pass, here they are, having the first lunch of the Lunar New Year with Jihoon’s parents and Sungwoon.

“So, after the semester ends you just have to undergo some internship at your father’s Seoul branch office?” The family’s eldest son asks for confirmation as he ladles out some more of their mother’s renowned kimchi stew. “You will start working there after you graduate, right? Then, what’s in store? Should I start be saving up for a nice suit and a plane ticket to LA?”

Guanlin blushes furiously at the question while Jihoon tries to kick his brother under the table, his face equally flushed, starting from his cheeks to the tip of his ears.

“I heard you can do it in Australia, too, nowadays,” his father pitches in his opinion that is completely unnecessary at this point. “It’d be nice to have a toast with Australian rum.”

“Australia would be very pretty in summer,” his mother says with a dreamy smile on her face, which makes Jihoon facepalms because this needs to stop before she has everything planned down to a T.

“Guys,” he starts exasperatedly, the warmth radiating from his face now bothering him.

“I have to focus on graduating and doing a good job at work first,” he hears Guanlin says even before he manages to form the words in his head. “But Jihoon-hyung and I will have to have a talk about it soon, we’ll inform everyone after that.”

That just makes Jihoon’s face even more flamed, if it is possible, but when he takes a glance at his boyfriend, lips pursed in feigned scowl, he sees his favourite sight again – Lai Guanlin beaming at him like he has everything he ever wants in this lifetime and next, and before he knows it, he returns the radiant smile with one of his own, completely helpless. 

 

* * *

 

 

It feels strange to stay in his childhood room with his boyfriend at his current age; especially because the room has stayed vaguely the same as it was ten years ago, and the walls had seen whatever a teenager Jihoon had been up to – and while it was also the room Guanlin had stayed in few years ago when he first came to Seoul, they had never shared the space even when Jihoon came home sometimes because Jihoon had liked sleeping in the living room better.

Staring at the now off-white ceiling, Jihoon decides that a talk is indeed required. After clearing his throat unnecessarily, he then asks, “Guanlin-ah, are you going to tell me what’s the actual deal now?”

Guanlin shifts awkwardly on Jihoon’s queen size bed that barely accommodates the two of them. Jihoon is already lying sideways, eyes sharp and lips forming a straight line, it is his determined face but all it reminds Guanlin of is an adorable kitten eyeing a toy. Years ago, Guanlin used to rile Jihoon up by emphasising how cute he is but now that the man has turned 25, Jihoon gets more than worked up when he gets teased on that particular attribute of his, so Guanlin has ceased from doing too.

“I told you, there is no deal,” he answers, playfully avoiding Jihoon’s piercing gaze before relenting. It is not as if he has anyone else to compare with, but Guanlin is convinced that Jihoon has the most beautiful eyes, and he is reminded of that fact again as he stares deep into the dark brown orbs. “I just want to spend the time with you.”

Jihoon snorts. “We are living together, Lai Guanlin. We literally don’t get a break from each other.”

“Yeah, but you’ve been so busy this lately –“

“With work –“

“With your ex-boyfriend.”

That successfully surprises Jihoon into a silence, yet Guanlin is still smiling.

“I saw it on your Facebook. You are working with that Kang Daniel person,” he says simply.

In other case, Jihoon would have laughed at Guanlin’s _that Kang Daniel person_ ; it is a speech habit that Jihoon has given up correcting because it sounds cute and very Guanlin-like. Right now, though, he is more concerned about the fact that they are talking about Kang Daniel.

“It is a joint project between my company and his,” Jihoon explains with a sigh. It had startled him too at first, when he saw Daniel among the executives during the first project meeting, and it definitely had bothered him to know that he would have to work closely with Daniel for a few months as they try to get the project completed but Daniel has been fairly professional so far that he, too, starts to let his guard down. After all, they are functioning adults now, with millions won worth gigs to complete on time so past college lovers spat needs to take a seat way back. “We are going to work together for like, two or three more months and then we won’t see each other again.”

Guanlin purses his lips exaggeratedly, as if not believing Jihoon, though the slight crinkles at the corners of his kind eyes say otherwise. “You didn’t tell me, though.”   

“I never talk about my work in general,” counters Jihoon. “He’s not even my colleague, just someone I’m working on a job with. Like some contractors. I don’t talk about these contractors with you, do I?”

“Yeah, but you’d think I’d want to know if you are working with someone who has made you cry once –“

“I’ve _never_ cried for Kang Daniel!”

Guanlin stares at him with amused twinkle in his eyes but before Jihoon manages to wipe that gummy smile off his face, it has evolved to a full-fledged laugh. “Hyung, are you serious?”

Okay, Jihoon might have done that once, and he might as well trust Guanlin on that – there was definitely a few times when he had too much beer in presence of Guanlin, and his memories of those moments are quite fuzzy now. He rolls his eyes at the still chuckling Guanlin and crosses his arms.

“You don’t seem that worried about me working with him now.”

“I am not worried,” says Guanlin, his large hand slides on the back of Jihoon’s head as he caresses the brown hair softly before planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. “I trust you, so I’m not worried. You can’t help but to work with him and get home late because it’s your job; I understand that, but on your day-offs, I want to spend a little bit more time with you.”

Guanlin sounds as poised as he has been at the dinner table, yet perhaps it is because their heads are almost touching on the same pillow, or maybe because the warmth of Guanlin’s kiss still lingers, and it might as well simply Jihoon being whimsical – but Jihoon can catch the slight quiver in between the words, that he might have not noticed if they are not as close physically and as attached emotionally as they are at the moment.

Jihoon can see it – that no matter how much self-assured Guanlin is, there is still uncertainty that comes up to him at such times as these, yet instead of imposing even the slightest fault to Jihoon, he deals it in his own way. He could have thrown a tantrum and Jihoon could easily wave it off as him being young – after all, Guanlin has barely turned 22 and Jihoon has been quite unfair himself regarding the whole matter that the jealousy can be justified. However, Guanlin is Guanlin, and, as Sungwoon has called him, a fool for Jihoon 

It is amazing that Guanlin does not know how much a man that makes him, that even right now he is already a bigger man than Kang Daniel was, is and will ever be in Jihoon’s eyes.  

And perhaps he has been taking it for granted all this while but right now it has dawned to Jihoon of how much in love he is; how much he is loved and how much he loves in return.

So, he pushes himself up slightly, plants a chaste kiss on Guanlin’s lips and waits for Guanlin to nibble on his lower lips like the younger man usually does. Th lip lock lasts for a while before both of them pull away, reminding themselves of their whereabout and the lack of privacy as compared to of that they have accustomed to.

“You really have nothing to worry, Guanlin-ah,” he says, palm on Guanlin’s warm cheek and eyes boring into the other pair that is staring back at him, meaning every single word and trying to make Guanlin understand. “I know you are not worried right now, but in case you feel like it someday, remember that you have absolutely nothing to worry. I can only see you in my future now; our photo on your graduation next to the one we took on mine, even more photobooks for our trips and... that stupid thing that Sungwoon-hyung had brought up.”

Guanlin giggled, his laugh tinkling and ending with his biggest smile. “Will it be at LA, hyung? Or Australia? Your dad really wants it to be at Australia it seems, and I think my sister will like Australia better, too.”

Jihoon flicks his fingers on his boyfriend’s forehead. “One step at a time, young man; you have to graduate first.”

 

* * *

  

Jihoon stretches his upper limbs as he finally tears away his eyes from the screen of his laptop monitor. His sight blurs slightly as it tries to adjust to the different lighting, but he does not miss the staring from the man on his right, who also seems to be taking a break from the hours long of data analysing.

“I must have been crazy.”

“Huh?” Jihoon does not quite catch that, his ears still buzzing with the constant clicking of his secretary’s keyboard on the same table. “What was that, Daniel-hyung?”

“Do you want to go for a coffee?”

Perhaps Daniel is just being friendly without any other intention, Jihoon cannot really read the expression that older man has on his face right now – but nevertheless, his answer is already set before the question is thrown, anyway. “I’m sorry, hyung – my boyfriend won’t like it if I go out with you. He’s cute when he’s jealous, but I’d rather if I don’t have to deal with it at all. Should we order in, instead?”   

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's decent, at least! Since it's my first time writing panwink, I struggled a bit especially with the characterization of Guanlin from the point of view of Jihoon. The plot is pretty much non-existence, too, I realize as I was writing it heh but please let me know of what you think and thank you for reading!


End file.
